


It Doesn't Matter, Except When It Does

by Joanne_c



Category: Absolutely Fabulous
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_c/pseuds/Joanne_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patsy's loss may turn into a gain when she heads out to pick up a boy toy after one of her exes leaves her for a twenty year old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Doesn't Matter, Except When It Does

Patsy Stone knew just what she wanted when she walked into the club. She was half-drunk (as always) and she wanted to feel in control. She was wearing leather pants, a low cut blouse, and boots - that no one would mistake for anything but what they were.

Leaning against the bar, she sipped a martini, and cast her eyes over the boys who were available. Her most recent ex was out there fucking a twenty year old. She would fuck someone young. And maybe send a spiteful email to her ex to let him know.

There was a young - but not too young - boy at the end of the bar, eyeing her boots up. Patsy inclined her head. He was gratifyingly fast when he came up to her and Patsy suspected that if she'd asked, he'd have simply knelt at her feet.

"Tell me your name," she said. "I don't know how long I'll need to know it, but you might as well tell me."

"Ryan," he said. "The rest isn't important, is it?"

"Not at all," Patsy shook her head. "I'll have another of these, you can have another of whatever you're drinking, and then we're leaving."

Conversation was brief and mainly consisted of Patsy feeling out Ryan's kinks - and his muscles. She liked his moans when she touched him. Soon enough, they were leaving and Ryan showed her to his car. It wasn't as good as she'd hoped, but Ryan had more than enough between his legs to make up for it.

Patches of light and darkness played over the interior of the car as Patsy and Ryan drove from the club. He wasn't speeding, but a smile played at Patsy's lips as she realised that the speedometer needle rested firmly on the highest speed it was legal to drive at. Clearly the boy was in a hurry to taste her.

Patsy watched Ryan's hands on the wheel, then let her eyes wander over his body, seeing the rolled up sleeves that revealed a tattoo on his wrist. She looked over his shirt, the skin at the open neck glowing in the light of the street lamps. Patsy continued, looking at Ryan's full lips and remembering how they'd felt earlier, pressed against hers. He was made for sex. For her tonight.

"Stop," he said softly.

"Why?" she asked, pretending she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Because I'm too old for sex in the back seat of a car. Not to mention what it would do to my back."

"Well, as much fun as the back seat might be to try, I don't think it's such a good idea." _At my age,_ was added very silently.

"Is your place closer than mine from here?" Ryan asked, having given her his address earlier.

Patsy had to think for a moment. "It's only seven blocks from here. Yes, I'd rather go there."

Ryan turned the car and Patsy smiled secretively. She had a few surprises in store for the unpredictable young man, and it would simply be easier for her to make them happen on her territory. Not that her own uncertainty in his territory wouldn't have added something, but it would be better for the element of surprise this way.

Patsy felt her lips tingle with anticipation as she remembered the kisses they had shared earlier again. Those soft, gentle, exploratory, public caresses weren't even the start of what she wanted to do with Ryan.

It didn't seem as though any time passed between that thought and Ryan opening the door for her in the hotel garage. Stepping out, Patsy could feel the heat and leashed strength of Ryan's body as he leaned in behind her to lock the door. Instinctively she leaned into him, pinning him against the car with her body.

"Mmmmmm," he murmured into her hair, relaxing against the car as she leaned in to capture his lips with hers.

Patsy ran her hands over Ryan's back as they kissed. She could feel his already hard cock pressing into her.

They pulled apart when they heard the garage doors open.

"I think we'd better take this upstairs," Patsy said, uncurling for her position locked against him, taking his hand in hers as she led him to the elevator.

In the elevator, they stood apart, Patsy not wanting to start things in the elevator, she'd done that before and it had never worked out well. She searched in her purse for the key as they came to her floor.

As she locked the door, Patsy felt Ryan behind her again, and in a reversal of their position earlier, Ryan stood so she was caught between him and the door. Of course, Patsy knew full well she could move out to one side, but why would she do that and stop Ryan pinning her to the door and kissing her senseless? Patsy wound her arms around Ryan's neck and returned the kiss. Ryan's hands ran through Patsy's hair, loosening it so it tumbled softly over his hands and around her face.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered to her when she pulled back to push her hair out of the way. Patsy knew it was an empty compliment, but it warmed her anyway.

"So are you," she replied, starting to unbutton his shirt. Removing it, she kissed his collarbone, tracing it with her lips, then ran her tongue down his chest. Ryan had started to unbutton Patsy's blouse, but when her tongue swiped across one of his nipples, his hands seemed to become nerveless. Ah so he wasn't as experienced as he made out...

As she explored Ryan's chest with her lips and tongue, Patsy slipped a hand between his legs and cupped his hardening cock. She ran two fingers over the denim-encased flesh, smiling at the noises he made under her touch. She eased the zipper undone, knowing the tight jeans would be growing uncomfortable for him, and not wanting to tease, not yet.

Patsy pulled Ryan's jeans down his legs after he toed off his shoes, then pulled his socks off - she hated when men left them on and always had. Rising so her face was level with his cock, she watched the dark stain on the grey cotton boxers spread. Instead of touching him more, she stood and moved from in front of him. She felt his eyes follow her as she walked across the room, turning around and beckoning when she reached the bedroom door and realised he hadn't followed her.

He walked slowly, so slowly she had the covers pulled down and her blouse unfastened and off by the time he stood next to the bed. As he just stood there and watched, eyes burning, she slipped her shoes off and unzipped her leather pants before sliding them off Trailing her fingers over the swell of her breasts where the flesh wasn't contained by the lace of her bra, she shivered as desire coursed through her.

Patsy moved toward Ryan, pulling the straps of her bra over her shoulders and off her arms, then reaching between her breasts to open the front closure, the soft flesh falling free.

Ryan seemed speechless, pulling her to him and kissing her again, his hands cupping her breasts, thumbs flicking the nipples into hardness.

Patsy moaned, hands exploring everywhere she could reach, feeling herself start to get wet, although it had been building since the club. She was able to maneuver them onto the bed, landing gently on top of him.

Rising above him, she let her breasts fall so he could reach them with his mouth - an effective distraction. As she writhed under the strokes of his tongue, she searched for the silk ties she'd put under the pillows earlier, hoping she'd find someone to use them on. Finding them, she captured his wrists, pinning them gently above his head. Then she was distracted for a moment by his biting down hard on the nipple he'd been gently sucking on - obviously he liked having his wrists pinned which she'd suspected from their earlier conversation - it had been what had led her to think of how she wanted this to be.

When Patsy was able to gather her thoughts, she looped the lengths of silk over and around his wrists so he would be able to move just a bit when she tied them. She tied the restraints firmly to the headboard and slid down his body so she could look into his eyes.

It took him a few moments to realise what she'd done. Patsy watched Ryan's eyes as he tugged on the ties and smiled as they melted.

"Okay?" she whispered, needing verbal confirmation.

"Yes."

"Do you need a safe word?" Patsy asked. She knew sometimes these things could get intense.

"Red?" Ryan suggested, groaning as she stroked him through his boxers before finally easing them off.

Patsy nodded as she removed her own underwear, the scrap of peach silk and lace soaked through. She kissed Ryan again, then moved so he could reach her breasts. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter, rubbing herself on Ryan's stomach, but even that wasn't enough.

Knowing what she wanted, Patsy moved so Ryan could pleasure her with his tongue. He licked gently at first, hesitantly touching her outer lips, teasing her curls until she was almost ready to beg him for more, not that Patsy begged any more but maybe if Ryan had persisted... Even as she opened her mouth to do it, his tongue separated her lips and ran quickly over the slick inner lips, gathering her taste on his tongue. He avoided the hard nub of her clit, licking everywhere before pushing his tongue inside her.

Patsy loved this. She felt in control and out of control at the same time. She could control what Ryan did to her, but not how he did it, and that made it more exciting for both of them. Ryan moved his tongue inside her and Patsy shuddered, whimpering when he slowly licked out of her, catching some of her juices as he moved.

Her cry of protest turned into one of pleasure when his lips finally closed around her clit and sucked it gently. Patsy came, barely keeping herself from collapsing onto Ryan before moving to lie beside him. She'd chosen well for tonight. Very well.

Their eyes met, and she could see the sense of unfulfilment in his. She kissed him gently, tasting herself and feeling his need. He whimpered as she ran a hand down his body, closing her fingers around his cock and squeezing firmly.

The moan he released when she moved to take him into her mouth sent shivers through her body. He was hard as steel, soft as velvet and so very hot in her mouth. Her tongue played over his swollen cock, tracing the contours and ridges, flicking over the head. As she licked, one of her hands cupped his balls and squeezed gently. As she touched his perineum, she noticed his hip movements become more frantic. She tentatively began to stroke there and brushed a little further, just testing his reactions. He hadn't said anything about liking that kind of play, but many men did, Patsy knew.

He tried to move himself closer to her hand and mouth, moaning broken words of pleasure, and Patsy grew confident enough in his reactions to push a finger inside him, moving it in and out as he grew used to the feeling. She added a second finger as he relaxed enough, searching inside him for his prostate. Finding it, she rubbed the pads of her fingers gently against it as she flicked her tongue over the head of his cock and that was the final stimulation Ryan needed to come.

He burst into Patsy's mouth, muscles contracting around her fingers as they stroked inside him. Patsy swallowed his come and let him slip out of her mouth, placing a gentle kiss on the head.

She looked at him, body glowing with sweat, her fingers still buried inside him and realised again how beautiful he was, and how well she'd chosen for tonight. She slipped her fingers out of him, noticing again how receptive his body was and she knew he was no stranger to pleasure in that area, glad she hadn't been the first, sometimes that caused attachment she couldn't get out of easily. She wondered for a moment if it had been a woman or a man, but soon forgot about it, just enjoying the sensations. She moved to kiss him again, putting her thoughts aside. He responded eagerly and she ground her hips against him as she felt his cock stir.

Kissing down his body again, Patsy kissed and licked his cock, which was hard again, then the soft spheres of his balls. A wicked memory of something she did so very rarely, but that she knew drove men wild, flashed through her mind and she moved her mouth lower, tongue fluttering over puckered skin. She circled the area, teasing, and when she slipped her tongue inside him she knew his wrist ties were the only thing keeping him still.

Wrapping a hand around his cock, Patsy licked Ryan for endless moments. Patsy remembered the first time she'd done this to a man and how he had reacted, before coming back to now and Ryan. When she could feel he was close to coming again, Patsy withdrew her tongue and Ryan groaned in protest. A look from Patsy didn't exactly silence him but he was quieter about it.

Patsy sat back and let Ryan's legs fall to the bed, moving to straddle him, feeling his cock pulse against her. She wet her fingers in her mouth, and as Ryan's gaze followed her tongue, she licked her lips while trailing her fingers down to her breasts, pulling her nipples to erection. As she moved her hands down her body, then along Ryan's, Patsy shuddered in pleasure. She was good at sex, and she knew it. Even the drink couldn't stop that. It never had before.

Ryan strained toward her, every part of his body a plea for release. Patsy pushed up and lowered herself onto Ryan's cock, her wetness letting him slide into her easily. Ryan pushed up as Patsy pushed down and she slid a hand between them to touch his cock as he moved, brushing her clit as well.

Soon Patsy felt another orgasm approaching and a moment later she felt Ryan come inside her, just as she fell over the edge again. Collapsing onto Ryan, Patsy reached up and untied his wrists, finding herself pulled into a deep kiss as soon as his hands were free.

"Wow," he said when they separated. Patsy smiled, she'd known he would like this.

"I'm glad you liked it," Patsy said. She did like his reactions. And his cock. Maybe he would stay around for a bit. He'd make a good handbag man, pretty enough to excite envy, good enough at conversation that she wouldn't be bored... "Want to stay?" the invitation ostensibly for the night.

"I don't have anywhere to be," Ryan answered. "And I'd like to wake up with you..."

She looked into his eyes, and smiled. It was lust, and maybe lurking deep some unspoken affection, but the attachment wasn't enough to worry about. It would be fine. "Wouldn't mind that myself."

As Patsy dropped off to sleep, she wondered what Edina would think of Ryan. And if it mattered. She was asleep before she could decide if it did or not.


End file.
